A Secret, Some Crying, and A Kiss Or Two
by unknown angel rae
Summary: Kazahaya's got a secret and a new fear. Rikuo actually does something that he never thought he would do. Bad summary i know. Oneshot Rated for...well there's cussing. Mostly Kazahaya. Some humor.
1. Chapter 1

A Secret, Some Crying, and A Kiss Or Two

By: unknownangel

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Don't sue…you wouldn't get much.

"Yo, Rikuo!" said Saiga as he walked into the store from Kakei's office. Rikuo turned and looked at him as Saiga walked briskly towards the dark-haired teen. Kazahaya looked over at the two while putting a man's purchases into a bag. He saw Saiga talking fast, which was quite unusual for him. Rikuo's head snapped up as he listened to Saiga, who motioned toward Kazahaya. Kazahaya turned back to find that the man hadn't left yet and that he looked strangely familiar.

"Hey cutie, how about when you get off work you and I go get a bite to eat?" Said the guy as he smirked and looked Kazahaya up and down. Kazahaya looked at the man fearfully when the guy started leaning in closer to him. He then realized where he had seen this man.

"Uh…um…s..sorry…s.sir…I…uh…I'm-,"Kazahaya stammered in fear. Of course he'd been hit on by guys before but what happened the week before made him fear guys he didn't know. The guy smirked at him evilly as he put his hand on Kazahaya's shoulder then pulled him forward. Kazahaya gasped then closed his eyes tight.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Rikuo asked coldly yet calmly. His voice mixed in with the death glare that the guy was receiving caused a pang of fear in the guy's stomach. The man immediately let go of Kazahaya. Kazahaya turned and looked at Rikuo before instinctively grabbing the front of Rikuo's shirt and burying his face into the taller teens' strong chest. Although he would never admit it out loud, Kazahaya felt really safe when his partner held him. Rikuo's glare hardened as he put an arm around Kazahaya's shoulders.

"Back off kid. He's mine," the man said as he jumped over the counter. The guy made a grab for Kazahaya but Rikuo stepped back just in time. Rikuo turned to the side so that the man couldn't get to Kazahaya before punching him in the face. He flew over the counter then landed on his back on the ground. The man got up, glared at Rikuo then ran out into the dark street.

Rikuo sighed then looked down at Kazahaya. He was still clinging to Rikuo's shirt. He was about to push the light-haired boy away from him when he heard quiet sobbing. He then realized that the teen was shaking. Rikuo gently took Kazahaya's chin in his hand then gently made him look up.

Kazahaya sniffed and looked up at Rikuo. Tears were falling carelessly down his cheeks. As he looked into Rikuo's eyes he saw no emotion in them but…he rarely saw anything in them anyway. He sniffed again then pushed Rikuo away from him. He wiped the tears away with his sleeve then looked down. He then walked away from Rikuo and up to the apartment they shared.

Rikuo watched him go before looking at Saiga who was standing behind Kakei.

"Rikuo, go to him. He needs you. Something happened…and with the right words you might be able to get it out of him. Open up at least a little," Kakei said as he smiled sadly. Rikuo glared at the sadistic manager before sighing and going up to the apartment.

When Rikuo left Saiga wrapped his arms around Kakei's waist and laid his head on his shoulder. He lightly kissed Kakei's neck before speaking.

"You know what happened don't you…and you actually let it happen to poor Kazahaya?" he said as he nuzzled Kakei's shoulder. Kakei smiled then sighed.

"Yes. I did. But only because I knew what was gonna happen a week later," he said calmly. Saiga chuckled then they both headed off to the back room.

Rikuo walked into the apartment to be met with darkness and no sounds. But as he got closer to their room he heard soft, and muffled noises.

Kazahaya cried quietly as he lay curled up in a ball on his bed.

"Please don't care. Please don't come in. Please…" he whispered to himself hoping that Rikuo wouldn't come in. Then he heard the door opened slowly and he started to cry a little harder.

Rikuo walked into Kazahaya's room then walked to the bed. He stood watching Kazahaya for a moment before reaching his hand out and lightly touching his shoulder. He heard Kazahaya gasp, and then he felt him stiffen before crying harder. Rikuo immediately withdrew his hand.

"Kazahaya?" Rikuo said quietly before walking to the other side of the bed. He sat on the edge and pulled Kazahaya toward him. Kazahaya took a breath in sharply then started struggling. He punched Rikuo's chest repeatedly and cried. Rikuo hugged Kazahaya to him tightly to stop him from punching.

"Kazahaya! What the hell is the matter with you?" he whispered severely, which only caused him to cry even harder.

"No…Don't touch me…Leave me alone," he whispered between sobs.

"Why should I?" Rikuo asked hotly. Kazahaya winced at his tone as he started crying hard again. He then started pushing on Rikuo's chest, trying to break free. "Damn it Kazahaya! Stop moving and tell me what's wrong!" Rikuo said forcefully as he grabbed Kazahaya's wrists with one and his chin with the other. He forced Kazahaya to look at him but what he saw in Kazahaya's eyes surprised him greatly. Kazahaya was looking at Rikuo with so much fear in his eyes that Rikuo felt immediate guilt.

"Kaza…Kazahaya?" Rikuo whispered in shock.

"Leave me alone, please? Please don't touch me," Kazahaya whispered painfully as more tears spilled down his cheeks. Rikuo just stared at him. He guessed it made sense now. He had noticed Kazahaya's reaction the past week when he and Saiga teased him. It was way different. He wouldn't yell…He'd just…stand there looking down at the ground.

'It would make sense," Rikuo thought as he let go of Kazahaya's wrists. Rikuo's eyes softened and he willingly let his shields down. A look of worry and compassion then filled his eyes. Rikuo wrapped his arms around Kazahaya's waist and laid his head on Kazahaya's.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," Rikuo whispered soothingly. He continued to whisper the same thing to Kazahaya until he put his arms around Rikuo's neck and laid his head on his chest. Rikuo then started to watch Kazahaya. "Shhhh, It's okay. You're all right. I'm here," Rikuo whispered as he rubbed Kazahaya's back and nuzzled Kazahaya's cheek with his own. When Kazahaya started to calm down Rikuo lifted his head up.

"Kazahaya, can you tell me what happened?" He asked. Kazahaya sniffed then nodded against Rikuo's chest.

* * *

_It was a dark and cool night as Kazahaya walked along the dark deserted streets. Kazahaya stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked. _

'_I should probably hurry back…I have lots of work tomorrow and-,' Kazahaya thought to himself before he heard a the sound of footsteps behind him. He then felt a pang of panic in his stomach. He took his hands out of his pockets and started walking faster. Then he felt someone's hand grab him around the waist and slam him up against a wall. He felt dazed for a moment but then recovered and looked at the man in front of him. _

"_If you make one sound I'll kill you," the guy said menacingly as he stroked Kazahaya's cheek. Kazahaya was shaking in fear. Why did he have to go out for a walk to cool off? Why did Rikuo have to pick on him? Why couldn't he have just eaten his dinner without commenting on it? Why did he want a hamburger all of a sudden? Why the **HELL** was he **THINKING** about **FOOD** **AT A TIME LIKE THIS**? Then he felt lips on his neck, which snapped him back to reality. He started panicking and struggling against his captor. The man grew angry and slapped Kazahaya hard causing him to fall to the ground. Then man then got on top of Kazahaya and pinned his arms above his head. He smirked at Kazahaya then leaned down and started kissing Kazahaya's neck. Kazahaya's eyes started to fill up with tears then he kicked up and hit the man in the groin. When the guy hunched over Kazahaya got up and ran. He ran as fast as he could back to the apartment. As soon as he was inside and the door locked securely behind him, he slid down the door, brought his knees to his chest, wrapped his arms around them and cried into his arms._

* * *

"…. When I slammed the door I thought I woke you up but…I'm glad I didn't…because I…I didn't want to face you…" he whispered as the last tear fell from his chin. Rikuo stared wide-eyed at Kazahaya.

"That man…was he the one in the store?" Rikuo asked. Kazahaya nodded then pushed Rikuo away from him. "Kazahaya? Why didn't you want me to wake up?"

"You would've laughed at me. You would've called me an idiot and walked off. Besides…don't you think you've saved me enough?" Kazahaya said as he glared at Rikuo. Rikuo stared at the smaller teen. Rikuo glared then looked away.

"Is that why you didn't tell me?" he asked emotionlessly.

"Yes! I didn't want you rubbing in the fact that I can't d shit without your fucking help! I never wanted you to save me those times…but you did it anyway…that always made me feel inferior to you. Then you always have to pick on me 'cuz I can't do _**anything**_ right! **I hate it**! I'm so damn confused! Why the **hell** would you save someone you don't care about?" he said angrily as he looked at Rikuo. Tears were starting to form in his eyes again and one had already fallen down his cheek. Rikuo looked at Kazahaya, pain and guilt.

"I do care about you. Don't you **ever **forget that. I **do** care," Rikuo said quietly. 'I care much more than what I'm saying,' he thought to himself. Kazahaya's were wide and held guilt. He looked down angry at himself. Rikuo looked at him then leaned forward and brought Kazahaya's chin up. Rikuo looked at his eyes before placing his lips softly over Kazahaya's. It was a short and sweet kiss, but to Kazahaya it seemed to last forever. Rikuo pulled back to see that Kazahaya staring at him. Kazahaya looked into Rikuo's eyes and saw no emotion in them. Rikuo stood up, mumbled a good night, then walked to the door.

"Wait!" Kazahaya said frantically. Rikuo stopped with his back still facing Kazahaya. Kazahaya got up then walked to Rikuo. He put a hand on his shoulder and him around. Then Rikuo felt soft lips on his. Kazahaya pulled back and looked down.

"Um…can I ask you something?" he asked nervously. Rikuo nodded. "Can…can you um…kiss-,"Kazahaya never got to finish asking because Rikuo had brought his chin up and placed his lips on Kazahaya's in one swift movement. Kazahaya wrapped his arms around Rikuo's neck while Rikuo's were around Kazahaya's waist. Rikuo licked Kazahaya's lips asking for entrance then plunged into Kazahaya's mouth when he opened his mouth. Kazahaya moaned softly before Rikuo broke the kiss to breathe. Rikuo watched as Kazahaya slowly opened his eyes.

"Thank you," Kazahaya said softly. Rikuo grabbed him gently on both sides of his face and kissed him again. When he pulled back he whispered to Kazahaya, "I love you." Kazahaya looked at Rikuo then he smiled and kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around Rikuo's neck again while Rikuo's wrapped themselves around Kazahaya's waist. Kazahaya broke the kiss then laid his head on Rikuo's chest.

"Rikuo, I'm kinda tired," he whispered. Rikuo nodded then picked Kazahaya up and carried him over to his bed. He laid him down on the bed but Kazahaya didn't let go.

"Will you stay with me?" he asked sleepily. Again Rikuo nodded and complied with the smaller teens' wishes. He got into the bed and Kazahaya immediately put his head on Rikuo's chest. Rikuo wrapped his arms around Kazahaya's waist.

"Night Kaza," Rikuo said softly before kissing the half asleep teen on the forehead.

"Night Rikuo…I love you," he whispered before falling asleep. Rikuo smiled then kissed Kazahaya one more time before going to sleep himself.

* * *

"Poor kid. But everything turned out alright up there?" Saiga asked. Kakei smiled.

"Yes. They worked it out," he said as he turned over to look at the full moon. Saiga wrapped his arms around Kakei's waist and kissed him on the back of the neck and shoulder.

"Can we sleep now? I'm tired," Saiga said.

"You're always tired, but yes, let's get to sleep," he said before Saiga kissed him on the lips.

* * *

Okay…first Legal Drug fic…Flames are welcome…but if you get a reply back from me with a smart assed remark…don't be surprised. I wasn't in a good mood when I wrote this….and I wasn't in a good mood when I typed it…Anyway enough of my rambling. Review please.

unknownangel


	2. Author's Note

Hey everyone…I'd like to thank you for reading A Secret, Some Crying, and A Kiss Or Two. Thank You! Anyway…one of my reviewers (at least I only remember one…) asked if I was gonna do a sequel to it…Now I hadn't planed on doing one…but if you think I should tell me…I'm waiting to get at least two more before I start on it…so…I guess that means you have to review!  Anyway, thanks for reading and please let me know if I should do a sequel.

unknownangel


End file.
